


The night before the battle

by Tanya_Russian_Love



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_Russian_Love/pseuds/Tanya_Russian_Love
Summary: I smell your neck and caress the scar with my other hand. 7 hours left... until, perhaps, the end
Relationships: Stefan/Vladimir (Twilight)
Kudos: 14





	The night before the battle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ночь перед битвой](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558367) by Вилли-Вики-Дон. 



8 hours left. It's funny, I've lived with you for about 3 thousand years, and tomorrow I may leave you. Or maybe the other way around, but if you play this trick on me, I'll go to the Volturi myself, put my head in Aro's hands, too, and set myself on fire. I can't live without you. I'm used to you. Even the death of my beloved girl I managed to survive, but I can't survive yours. I whisper this convulsively, dragging you into the forest with me, and you look at me angrily: "Don't you dare kill yourself because of me, you idiot," but the question is: "and if I die, what will you do?"suddenly puts you in a dead end. You try to laugh it off, but believe me, this is not the time to joke... not the time, fenny. Are we going to die in 8 hours anyway?  
You timidly reach for my lips. That's it, yeah. Be bold. Do not be afraid. I open my jaws and prepare to accept your mouth muscle, but you do not do anything, so I take the initiative: the tongue freely penetrates between the teeth, I start making short movements, as if to rape your mouth.  
How long have we not caressed each other like this? When was the last time I kissed you like that? A very long time... several centuries, perhaps. Your clumsy movements drive me crazy... if I die, it's only by kissing you, and this is just a warm-up for now, don't even think that today we will limit ourselves to a kiss. The last time, perhaps. Carlisle says there won't be a battle, but I'm sure we'll be the first to have Aro's head blown off. We have a long-standing score and we didn't come to fight for the Cullens, not for this half-breed girl... for revenge.  
Slowly, as if asking permission, you begin to kiss my neck, your soft lips tracing the maroon scar on the skin, gradually unbuttoning everything that comes in your way. I put my pale hand in your pants. Demanding squeeze, stroke, caress the glans, which begins to moisten. You, pulling the jacket off my shoulders, moan and, starting to gasp, press your forehead against my shoulder. Your moan sounds to me like approval for further caresses. I'm trying to grab as much as the strap allows. God, how I missed your body... we probably won't have enough of these hours... but we'll try to make it... Hot breath right in my ear excites me. I feel a strong pain in the lower abdomen. The fabric of the pants does not allow the excited flesh to move. I kiss your hard marble neck. Your scar, despite everything, is on the right side, so my lips can't reach it at the moment. You wrap your hand around my pants, which I think are going to burst.  
You lick my neck and kiss it, put hickeys all over it. Nibble lightly. The places that your lips have passed are burning and covered with goose bumps. I unbutton your jacket and throw it somewhere in the side, where after a few seconds, your shirt flies. Passing wet kisses on your chest, I gradually descend lower. My hands are randomly and greedily groping you. I unbutton your belt hopefully, kneeling... And take half of it in my mouth. You run your hand through my hair and push, forcing me to take it deeper. I lick the lubrication off the glass, which keeps coming in and out…  
\- Vladya... - again this stupid nickname?! I'll bite you, Stef. But then I realize that you said it to make me angry, to provoke me... Stefan groans and I feel sadistic. I start deliberately moving my head and tongue slowly, not touching the most sensitive areas. He breaks down and, holding my head with both hands, begins to rape me right in the throat. I whine softly. I'm used to this in my relationship with him. Until we decided to start sleeping together and I spent time with women, they also whined and demanded to continue... with him, I do not need to demand anything. He does everything himself.  
Oh, my God, when?.. I'm already very excited, too... I want to get inside you so quickly... Pushing me away from you, you poured out on my face, gasping for breath. Part of it landed in my mouth, part of it in my eyes.  
Lifting me from my knees, you stroke my face, smearing cum on it. Feeling your lips on mine, all I can do is answer. Now both languages came into contact, danced a wild tango of love. You reach for my pants, unbuttoning my belt and zipper.  
I gripped the tree trunk behind him with his hand. Your hand is driving me crazy. When you touch my mouth with your tongue for the last time, you end the kiss. I bite my lips and a growl comes out of my chest along with a groan. It hurts, but it feels good at the same time. Fenny moves his hand, methodically squeezing it, watching my reaction. I roll my eyes and the tree I'm leaning on cracks. He shushed me angrily, then stopped drive with his hand and snuggled closer to me.  
\- You're ready... not to delay... - he purrs in my ear.  
Snarling softly, I pick him up and turn his back on me. The hand starts stroking between the buttocks. When I get two fingers in the same place, I start to get them out and use them again to get deep inside. In a uniform and that's all, gradually accelerating pace.  
\- Deeper, please... - Stefan rolls his eyes.  
I act faster, smiling almost imperceptibly. And at some point I stuck another finger in there. The lover gasps with a groan and a cry, holding his mouth, not forgetting that just a few kilometers away others are sitting by the fire, after I replaced my finger with something else. I'm driving you deep.  
I start slow movements with my hips, licking your neck  
Clutching a huge moss-covered rock with your hands, you leave handprints on it. Suddenly I remember the events of several thousand years ago. When we were both converts and could blow up the entire bedroom in a night. I remember how you accidentally broke the bed by placing your hands on its wooden back, how when you finally broke the piece of furniture, we were on the floor, on the torn blanket, but did not even notice it and continued what we started a few minutes ago.  
Movements speed up by themselves. I kiss your neck on both sides, finally I have access to the scar and caress it with my lips, and later with my tongue... you groan painfully. You're getting an erection again... I'm squeezing your cock, harder each time. My movements have become completely chaotic and fast, from the sensations in my hand, you inside-the lower abdomen becomes very ticklish and I, convulsively twitching, lower everything into you... sperm ran down my fingers... at the same time... again... more precisely, again.

***

I lie contentedly on you. And you're lying on a rock. Already dressed, as if nothing had happened.   
— Do you think there will be a lot of giggles behind our backs tomorrow?" I ask, burying my nose in your jet-black hair.   
\- I think so.  
\- But we were quiet, weren't we?   
— Well, Yes. Especially when you almost hit a tree, - he laughs and glares at me. He pulls me to him. He throws my legs over his knees. I gently run my fingers over his chest, putting my hand inside his jacket. I smell your neck and caress the scar with my other hand. There are 7 hours left... until, perhaps, the end. But I don't want to think about it right now ... all I want right now is to kiss you on the lips for the last 7 hours and it seems to me that you want the same thing…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English story. If you will see the mistakes - write to me, please. I talk it again: I'm sorry.


End file.
